Falling
by MayR9
Summary: She was falling, and no one was going to catch her. Or so she thought.


She was falling, both her body and her mind. The wind was rushing past her ears, making her eyes water, so she closed them. She had screamed at first, even though she knew there would be no one to catch her. No one ever caught her.

She didn't even hear the voice screaming her name.

It was ironic, where she was falling from: the floating islands, the home of the Heavenly Beings, Yumemi's sky. She wasn't Yumemi, she didn't belong there; she wasn't Suzume either, she didn't belong on Earth. She was Ichiko. The unwanted. She wasn't _needed_. It would most likely be better for everyone if she didn't even exist. After all, she was a third wheel in everything.

When she was younger, she was happy. She, her mother, and her father were a big happy family. Then her mother left, with words she didn't know her daughter heard, "Why don't you give the girl up to someone who can take care of it, you don't need her." With those words, Ichiko fell for the first time.

However she caught herself, when she met Suzume and Yumemi. She was happy again, as happy as she could be. Then Suzume got a boyfriend, their perfect trio was falling apart. Ichiko was falling apart. But she forced herself to stay steady, for Yumemi.

Then that red man came for Yumemi and Ichiko knew that he would put her in danger, but he had saved her to. He could protect her and Yumemi was drawn to him. It didn't take much to realize that they were in love. It was like Ichiko wasn't needed at all.

She didn't want to fall any further, so Ichiko held on to someone still needing her; her relationship with Takashi, what a joke. She wanted to see if Yumemi really didn't need her, it helped that she was invited up by Yumemi. Suzume was well looked after by Kazuya, her father really didn't need her, and there was no one else.

Well Rui, but that was a stupid notion of hers. He was a Heavenly Being, part of Yumemi's sky. He would be fine without her; all they did was argue anyway. She nearly smiled; she just realized why she was short with him. Everything about him made her way too relaxed, her heart always skipped a beat or two if he got too close. She was in love with him.

Her stomach did a cart wheel. There was no way she was in love with a Heavenly Being! They were from the floating islands, Yumemi's sky; Yumemi's world! She had no place there! None! Rui was a General for that red man, Munto. Rui had no need for her. The very thought of that being true made it hard to breathe and her heart clench painfully, she put her arms to her chest to try to ease the pain. It was no use, this hurt too much!

Would this fall ever end? Would she be stuck in space forever? No one needed her, and now it was impossible for anyone to try to catch her and succeed. After all, Wouldn't it be better for everyone if she died?

Suddenly a warm force slammed into her from below; no, not a force, a body. She was being lifted up and up. Her arms were trapped between her chest and some one else's. Strong arms wrapped around her; one around her waist, the other across her back. She was still going up, what was going on?

Her head was on some one's shoulder. Her eyes snapped open; a blue cape. She turned her head and gasped. She wasn't expecting that azure hair.

It was another attempt to either destroy the Magical Kingdom and/or take Yumemi, Girl of Destiny. She couldn't stand to stay in the palace and wait for Munto, and Ichiko wasn't about to let her go alone. The battle was almost over by the time they stood near the edge of the landmass, trying to pinpoint Munto amongst the fighters. Yumemi didn't see the stray spell coming their way but Ichiko did. She pushed Yumemi out of the way before jumping back.

The force of the spell caused the ground to shake. Yumemi was thrown off her feet but Ichiko was on the wrong side of the explosion, and was thrown off the ground and over the edge.

"Ichiko!" Yumemi cried as Ichiko's scream of fright rang out across the battlefield.

Rui turned around after defeating his opponent just in time to see Ichiko falling before clouds covered her from view. All other sound seemed to fade save Ichiko's scream. It seemed his body moved without his brain's instructions; he shot after her without any hesitation.

He can safely say he's never gone so fast in his life. When she stopped screaming and stayed silent, his mind panicked. Had she accepted death? Is she already-no! He needed to stay calm and catch her before she hit the ground.

It was a good few seconds before they cleared the clouds and he realized that he wasn't going to catch up to her. He had to catch her though! Yes she annoyed him, but everything she did, and her attitude, called to him. He argued with her because he had an image to up hold. He most definitely did not want her to die though!

The pull on his heart intensified the closer they got to the ground; as though her very soul was crying out to him. Screaming and begging for him to save her. He wasn't going fast enough-wait he could see where she was going to land! That was it!

Without another though he ported to the land below her and he felt her soul scream for him and another part scream for death. He became so utterly terrified due to that cry for death and as soon as he materialized he shot up like a bullet. He opened his arms as he went up and she came down.

He slammed into her and his arms where around her in half a second. He let out a sigh of relief when he felt her pulse was strong and heard her gasp. He did it, he caught her and he didn't want to let go. She was safe within his arms.

'Rui' Ichiko thought. 'Rui, he caught me.' The fall in her mind had stopped too.

"But, I always fall. No one's ever caught me," she murmured to his hair. He heard her anyway.

It confused him at first, then he accurately guessed she meant figuratively. "Ichiko, I'll always catch you when you fall." It was quiet, but she still heard him. It gave her a peace of mind that she had when her family was still whole. She buried her head in his shoulder.

"Promise?"

"I promise"

"Thank you," she said to his shirt. Her hands fisted in that shirt and tears spilled from her eyes; both from gratitude and the shock of a near death experience.

"You don't have to thank me," was his soft response. He tightened his grip on her. The events of that afternoon must have truly affected her; Ichiko is not the type of girl to cry. Rui would have pressed for information, but he felt now was not the time.

For now, they enjoyed the feeling of being together.

By the time they arrived back at the Magical Kingdom, the battle was over. Munto had heard the entire story from Yumemi and Ichiko had ceased the tears. Both were ready to face everyone. They decided to keep what passed between them a secret. For a moment, Rui didn't want to put Ichiko down, but he did, after a second. No one seemed to notice.

When Ichiko was steady on the ground, Yumemi tackle-hugged her and both stumbled backwards into Rui, who held them steady.

"Oh, Ichiko, I'm so sorry! I should have been paying more attention to our surroundings! I'm so sorry! It's all my fault!" Yumemi cried in to Ichiko's shoulder.

Ichiko pushed off of Rui and put her arms around Yumemi, "It wasn't your fault! Stop crying, please!"

Rui left them to stand by Munto like the loyal General he was.

"What was that about?" Munto questioned his General.

"What do you mean?" Rui asked. "If you're referring to my saving Ichiko, I know you did not need me to finish off the attackers. If Ichiko had died, then Miss Yumemi would have been distraught and you would have been in a disagreeable mood. I was not fighting at the moment and I was the closest to both girls. I did what was necessary."

Munto made a face and huffed. However, Munto noticed the somewhat soft look in Rui's eyes when he looked to Ichiko and Yumemi. He could question his general later.

Yumemi dragged Ichiko over to the two Heavenly Beings. Munto raised a red eyebrow at the sight.

"Thank you so much Rui!" Yumemi said, wiping her eyes. She nudged Ichiko, weighed in with a sigh.

"Yeah thanks."

"I only did what was necessary," Rui replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ichiko snapped, glaring at him.

"Nothing at all"

"What was that, cloud-hair?"

"I said it was nothing didn't I? Short stalk." They were glaring at each other now.

"All right, all right," Munto intervened, "let's get back to the palace."

"Are you injured?" Yumemi questioned the King. Both she and Munto were trying to avoid hearing an argument between Ichiko and Rui. After all, when the two of them argued, they _argued_.

Yes, Ichiko and Rui acted as though nothing changed between them. Ichiko knew better.

There was someone to catch her, should she ever fall again.

* * *

**My First Story! XD I feel soo good right now! And Please review so I know if this story is any good! Please!**


End file.
